19andcountingfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy King
|Row 3 title = Spouse(s): |Row 3 info = Dillon King |Row 4 title = Children: |Row 4 info = Daxton (son) |Row 5 title = Parents: |Row 5 info = Deanna Jordan (mother) Terry Jordan (father) |Row 6 title = Other family: |Row 6 info = Jim Bob Duggar (uncle) Michelle Duggar (aunt) Joshua, John-David, Joseph, Josiah, Jedidiah, Jeremiah, Jason, James, Justin, Jackson, Jana, Jill, Jinger, Joy-Anna, Johannah, Jennifer, Jordyn-Grace & Josie (cousins) |Row 7 title = Social media |Row 7 info = Instagram }}Amy Rachelle King (née Jordan) is the daughter of Terry and Deanna Jordan and the niece of Jim Bob Duggar. She is the wife of Dillon King and the mother of their son, Daxton. Early life Amy Rachelle Jordan was born on September 30, 1986, to Terry Jordan and Deanna Duggar. The couple was unmarried, and she is their only child. Amy attended John Tyson Elementary School as a child. It is unknown where she attended school after that, but it was likely still a public school. Amy was abused by her father as a young child. Family Dating Amy dated at least six men before meeting the man she wound up marrying. She has been vocal about the fact that she did not wait until marriage to have sex. These men included David Byrnes. She has also openly discussed her dislike of courting. According to a post on his Instagram, Amy met Dillon King on July 11, 2014. Despite this, she is in pictures with him in April of 2013. Engagement On July 13, 2015, Amy announced that she was engaged to Dillon King. Based on pictures, the proposal took place outdoors, and he lined the walkway to the planned spot with candles. Marriage Amy married Dillon King on September 6, 2015, at Horton Farms near Bentonville, Arkansas. Her maid of honor was her friend Julie Story. Her bridesmaids were her future sister-in-law Loren King and friends Loren Bullard, Christie Bates, and two others. Her bell girls were her cousins Johannah Duggar, Jennifer Duggar, Jordyn-Grace Duggar, and Josie Duggar and her cousin Josh's daughter Mackynzie Duggar. Honeymoon For their honeymoon, Amy and Dillon went to Cancun, Mexico. Based on pictures, the trip included a lot of time relaxing at the beach and enjoying nice restaurants. Motherhood On April 21, 2019, Amy announced that she was expecting her first child. On June 1, 2019, Amy revealed that they were having a boy. Their son, Daxton Ryan, was born on October 9, 2019, via a scheduled C-section. He weighed 7 lbs. 8 oz. and the delivery was "smooth and easy". Resume Television appearances Starting in 2008, Amy was regularly featured on the TLC show 19 Kids and Counting, which focused on the life of her maternal uncle Jim Bob Duggar and his large conservative family. Amy was often placed as a foil, with editing comparing her more "normal" lifestyle to that of her sheltered cousins. In 2014, the show aired a special titled "A Duggar Leaves Home" that focused on Amy's trip to Nashville, Tennessee, to try to become a famous singer. Amy and her husband were one of the subjects of season 9 of the WE TV show Marriage Boot Camp: Reality Stars. The show focuses on married couples looking to save their marriages through therapy. Many found it odd that a couple who has been married for less than a year would appear on such a show. Amy discussed her childhood abuse on the show, crediting it as the source of many of her marital problems. Amy has been featured on the TLC show Counting On, which is a spin-off of 19 Kids and Counting. Her appearances on this show are infrequent and generally in the background. Music career As featured in the 19 Kids and Counting special episode "A Duggar Leaves Home", Amy worked towards a career as a singer for a time. She says she did not chase this career because she didn't to be known as the "crazy Duggar cousin". Social media Amy occasionally posts sponsored Instagram posts with sponsors like Hello Fresh and FabFitFun. Mentoring In the summer of 2018, Amy began a job mentoring young girls at some sort of facility in Arkansas. The specifics of this job are unknown, and she likely left it when she opened her clothing store in December of the same year. 3130 clothing Amy currently owns and operates her own clothing boutique, 3130 Clothing, in Springdale, Arkansas. She officially opened the store on December 1, 2018. Gallery AmyKing-Wedding.png|Just married. AmyKing-Expecting.jpg|Pregnancy announcement. AmyKing-GenderReveal.jpg|Gender reveal. AmyKing-Daxton.jpg|Welcome baby Daxton. Category:Duggars